The Insanity of Galaxy-Senpai and MK
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Witness the awesomeness of GalaxyPegasus14 and my collab! We had a ton of fun writing and I love this girl. She's my awesome Senpai! BTW, that's our SI's in the pic...well, the best I could do...Don't hate me. P
1. Chapter 1

**Gingka: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**

**Me: I don't know what you are talking about…**

**Gingka: *facepalms and points to the story***

**Me: OH! We don't hate you…we just like to include you! *smiles***

**Gingka: Oh gosh.**

**Me: Enjoy GalaxyPegasus14 and my AWESOME Collab….**

**Gingka: And there's a second chapter….**

**Me: Which comes next week…SHH!**

**EnJoY!**

Gingka runs screaming down the street. Explosions sound behind him and so does a cackling laugh.

"Exterminate!" The word echoed from a couple of mechanical-sounding voices.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"There's no one who can help you now, my dear!" A voice cackles. Daleks continue forward as explosions continue. Galaxy whooped as she flew down, riding inside a Dalek shell. MK cackles before coughing. She flies down to Gingka's level on her magic scythe that can magically fly.

"Guess who's here~!" She smiles evilly.

Gingka yelped and scrambled backwards, slipping on a patch of ice and falling. Galaxy had a troll face as the ice quickly melted in the summer heat.

"Galaxy-senpai, what shall we do to him?" MK lands gracefully and aims her scythe at the quivering Gingka.

"Why do you always pick on me?!"

"Because you're our favorite." Galaxy replied. "Join me, and together we will conquer the- Wait a second, that's Star Wars." The authoress blinked, frowning slightly.

"I thought it was because he was the main character!" MK exclaims. "Oh well!" MK summons glitter grenade and throws it, covering Gingka in little blue sparkles.

"Well, I do it because he's my favorite." Galaxy chuckled. Gingka groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his hands.

"Look at it this way Gingka..." MK walks over and places her hand on his back. "It just means a lot of people like you." She smiles evilly again.

"Your smile's not helping things!" Gingka shouts.

"Well…fine then." MK sniffles. "Be mean." Her voice breaks. "It...it doesn...doesn't bother me." MK wails. She drops to the ground crying dramatically while Gingka facepalms behind her.

Galaxy frowned at Gingka. "Now look what you did!" she screeched at an ear-shattering volume.

"It's not my fault!" Gingka holds up his hands.

"It's okay." MK sniffles. "Though...it's totally his fault."

"I thought you said it was okay."

"Galaxy-senpai, do you think it's okay?!" MK says. "If not, I say for punishment, we ambush Gingka and his friends with glitter bombs and other things...anything you wanna add to that list of things to pelt him with?!"

"Pudding, pie, Jell-O, Nerf darts, paint, mix it in a blender and flood Metal Bey City!"

"OF COURSE!" MK cackles evilly. "Insane Authoress HIGH FIVE!"

"Gah!" Gingka tries to run.

Galaxy tied the blader in Christmas lights and dragged him along. MK giggles evilly.

"Why are you giggling evilly?" Gingka muffled voice asks.

"Oh...no reason...except...MY SIBLINGS ARE JOINING US!"

"NO!"

Galaxy whooped excitedly. "Mine too!"

"Sweetness..." MK smiles. "Gingka...allow me to introduce you to my siblings. Freaks 1, 2, and 3."

"Why do you call them Freaks...?"

"Cause they are Freaks, duh!" MK sticks her tongue out.

Galaxy chuckled. "Well, I've got Kaidra, Spectral, and Mrissa." She pointed to the others.

"So Gingka...wait...the little...he got away again. I knew we should've taken his bey." MK huffs. "Ah, Freaks 1-3~ GO FIND GINGKA!"

"Find him!" Mrissa, a young girl about Yu's age, snarled in the most menacing voice she could muster.

"Freak 1." An older boy about Kenta's age comes back and has Gingka tied up while Freak 2 and 3 follow.

"Mrissa...I think they beat you to it..." MK smiles. "Good job, Bakas!" MK sparkles them with glitter and sends them home. Mrissa pouted, hard.

"Sorry..." MK smiles. She snaps her fingers. "But here...we're dumping a ton of things in to blender and we're going to FLOOD Metal Bey City! You wanna help?!"

"Yush!" Kaidra exclaimed, punching the air.

"Eww!" Spectral frowned, then ran off, firing at random people with a Nerf bow and arrows.

Galaxy whooped and began dumping things into an oversized blender.

"Whoo!" MK claps and the blender starts, spraying everyone and everything with the mixture.

"HA!" Gingka laughs. "Take that...and it didn't even..." He doesn't finish as the blender tips and floods the city.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA..." MK cackles before coughing. "Man, I gotta get that cough checked out...oh well."

"You...flood..." Gingka stutters.

"OH! Senpai, I got the perfect idea~!" MK sings.

"What?!" Galaxy grinned excitedly. Kaidra suddenly grinned maniacally, giggled, and ran off, dragging Mrissa with her.

"Let's go find Kyoya's hideout, do something insane to it, and blame it on Gingka..." MK grins.

"Thatisthemostevilthingi'veeverheardlet'sgo!" Galaxy whooped, jumping inside her Dalek shell and taking off. MK hops on her scythe and joins Galaxy.

"Hey, Senpai, what do you think we should do? I was thinking glitter...pudding...maybe hyping our siblings up on sugar and letting them loose?"

"Ooh, hyping them up on sugar is a good idea." Galaxy grinned.

"Let's do it." MK rubs her hands together while turning upside down on her scythe. "Hey, Senpai, shouldn't we be there by now?"

Galaxy blinked. "Yeah. Why aren't we?"

MK shrugs. "Cause we needed some dialogue for the plot?"

"What?" Kyoya asks.

"I don't know...BUTTTT, WE'RE HERE!" MK cackles evilly. "HA! I DIDN'T COU..." MK doesn't finish due to coughing from her laugh. "Dang it."

Galaxy gasped dramatically, putting the back of her hand to her forehead. "MK, did you just break the fourth wall?"

MK gasps dramatically also. "I DON'T KNOW...Oh I know...Dear Reader...did I just break the fourth wall?!"

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!" Kyoya shouts before animefalling. Galaxy giggled and waved at the readers.

"Dude...let's stop waving and start DESTROYING!" MK Mwhahahas as she jumps off her scythe to fall to the ground. "I meant to do that."

. Galaxy whooped and fell out of her Dalek shell on purpose.

"FREAKS 1-3~!" MK calls them back.

"Who's that?" Kyoya asks warily.

"My...siblings...to be nice. They influence my stories a lot..."

"Will I want to meet them?"

"Probably not...Galaxy-senpai's siblings are probably worse though...see, this is the first times the Freaks have been here while Senpai's sibs have been here a couple times...and well, Kaidra's an authoress on here too..."

"Kaidra's the only one who's been here before." Galaxy said.

"Oh..." MK blushes in embarrassment.

"Ha!" Kyoya laughs.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" MK raises her scythe and makes it crackle with electricity. "I DARE YOU!"

Galaxy giggled and turned Kyoya fluorescent pink.

"GAH!" Kyoya yells.

"Ha-ha!" MK snickers. "However...I think baby blue is his color?!" MK turns Kyoya a light baby blue color.

"Hmm... Both!" Galaxy giggled, turning half of Kyoya pink.

"Yush!" MK high-fives her senpai. "Hey, Kyoya...where are the rest of the..." She snaps her fingers. "I can't think of the gang name...GAH! Senpai, do you remember?"

"Face Hunters?" Galaxy queried, drawing on Kyoya's face with a permanent marker.

"Yush! That's it." MK snaps her fingers and nods a lot. "Oh, I wanna do something. I GOT IT!" MK aims a small finger gun at Kyoya. She shoots and Galaxy suddenly changes clothes to a ballerina outfit. "Oops..."

Galaxy eeped, then laughed. "Well, of all the random things to change my clothing into, at least it's something related to what I do."

"Wait do you mean you do?" Benkei suddenly appears and asks. "You mean you do something other than write about Gingka?!" Kyoya raises an eyebrow also.

"Well, then why don't we just all change?!" MK shouts happily. She shoots her finger gun in the air and all of the other characters and MK change to wacky outfits. B-B-Benkei is wearing a white and blue cow costume that has a sash that reads: Got Milk? Kyoya wears a rainbow colored kitty costume with little bells attached to the ears. MK wears a blue skirt, white shirt, and brown boots. A breastplate that has a special design straps itself around her torso. She puts on a red wig and laughs.

"Why'd you changed to that?" Benkei asks.

"WHY AM I IN A CAT COSTUME?!" Kyoya roars.

"Cause this is a favorite character from another show wears and she's my favorite...and I like kitties...Say Nyan Nyan...Neko-Chan." (AN: Neko-chan means kitty cat and Nyan/Nya is the Japanese word for Meow/Mew.)

Galaxy giggled. "Yes, I do other stuff than torture you guys. I do happen to have been taking dance classes for the last six and a half years, long before I started writing..."

MK nods before suddenly collapsing.

Galaxy eeped and darted to her side. "MK-chan?!"

"Um..." Kyoya raises his eyebrows. "What just happened?!"

"I don't know but it's not good." Benkei picks up MK and starts to carry her deeper into the warehouse. Galaxy followed Benkei, teleporting Gingka to them.

"WHY YOU BRING ME?!" Gingka whines before seeing MK. "Oh...what happened?"

"Don't know." Kyoya grunts.

"Senpai..." MK whimpers.

Galaxy went over to MK, peering into her face. "MK-chan...?"

MK smiles and thrusts her hand towards Galaxy's face, pie in hand. The pumpkin pie smashes into to the authoress's face.

"Wah," Gingka yelps. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I..." MK laughs. "I couldn't help it."

A tick mark appeared on Galaxy's head as her face turned red, her hands clenched into fists as she shook.

MK slowly stuttered to a stop. "Ha...ha...ha?" She tried a smile with her tongue out. "This means war, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Galaxy said ominously as pudding filled the room, Galaxy disappearing before it did.

"Ugh...pudding!" MK spits out some from her mouth.

"Why do we always get caught in their wars?!" Kyoya demands.

"I know right!" Gingka agrees.

"Freaks!" MK sends out her siblings. "Find Senpai! NOW!" MK waves her hand and the pudding disappears.

Galaxy appeared in her not-so-top-secret evil mastermind lair and sat down in her evil mastermind chair, spinning around slowly and looking at the Daleks that gathered.

MK vanishes into her lair with her siblings and shadow minions...not the ones from Despicable Me! "What to do?" MK changes her clothes to a dark purple mini dress, thigh-high stockings, and high heeled boots. She traces her purple nail along the map of Metal Bey City.

"Galaxy will pay for the pudding. Making me change outfits too..." She pouts a little.

Galaxy began a rather elaborate and rambling speech to the Daleks, detailing her plans, or, a few times, her lack of a plan.

MK sits her in chair quietly and begins to thinking, tapping her nails on the desk. She smiles and calls her OC to come play. "I have a small task for you, my dear."

Galaxy teleported the Daleks to their battlefleet, which was orbiting the planet. She then put on a large dramatic cape, like the one that Megamind wore, and called the Minions.

"Cheshire..." MK calls to her OC. "Bring my tiara and scythe...there is a battle to be won." MK dons a simple black cape and her tiara. Scythe in hand, she takes off for Galaxy's fleet with her shadow minions in tow.

Galaxy sends the Minions to flood Metal Bey City.

"FIGHT BACK!" MK sends the Freaks and Cheshire in to fight.

The Minions fire freeze ray guns at everyone, along with various other weapons, much to Gingka's dismay as he was hit with a certain stinky ammo while trying to get back to the B-Pit.

Cheshire pulls out Silly String and starts shooting the minions with it. The Freaks begin playing games with others. Kyoya is tied up and "roped" into playing Duck Duck Goose with the minions and Freak 3.

Galaxy soon joins the game of Duck Duck Goose, while simultaneously firing Nerf darts from inside her Dalek shell across the city.

"GOTCHA!" MK jumps in the air and activates her bazooka. Giant Tsunamis fill the city, washing away everyone. She laughs mischievous before doubling over coughing! "REALLY?!"

Galaxy giggled as she appeared behind MK and coated her in a solid layer of paint. "What's the difference between a shadow clone and the original?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"THIS!" MK's shadow clone disappears and the real one appears behind Galaxy, tackling her to the ground.

Galaxy poofs into smoke as she hits the ground. "Pretty much."

"Fine!" MK flies into the sky again and utters a dark spell. "THEN WITH MY DARK POWERS! I..."

"Um, MK!" Gingka calls up.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to end the world and Senpai?!"

"Yeah, it's just...this is a PG rated thing...so like K+...you can't use dark powers and end the world in a K + Story...it's in the FF rules." Gingka holds up a rule book.

"Let me see that!" MK flies down and takes the book. "DANG IT! Ugh, fine. I won't use dark powers."

Galaxy appeared and patted Gingka on the head. "Good boy."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" MK roars. "You did this!" She steps forward and pokes Galaxy's chest. "This isn't even a real copy of the rules is it?"

"No...Galaxy put me up to it." Gingka nods.

"WHAT?!" MK fumes. "THAT'S IT! BY THE POWER OF BEYBLADE...I SEND YOU...TO DOJI'S GYM LOCKER!" MK waves her hand and Galaxy goes poof.

"Wha...How...I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PLAYFUL THING!" Gingka shouts.

"It was...but...I ended it..." MK smiles and walks away with a maniacal laugh.

Galaxy reappeared, giggling. "Shadow clone!" She teased, coating MK and Gingka in pudding and poofing into smoke.

"GAH!" She pulls out a bazooka. "DIE~!"

"You don't really wanna kill her, right?" Benkei taps MK's shoulder.

"No...but I..." MK stops.

"What?" Gingka waves his hand in front of her face.

"I..." MK collapses. Another one of Galaxy's shadow clones appears, poking MK's nose. She doesn't move. Instead, her breathing becomes labor and her cheeks turn red.

"MK-Chan?" The clone raised an eyebrow.

"GET AWAY!" Cheshire shouts. She comes close to MK, pushing everyone away. "She's sick." Cheshire looks back. "This fight is over for now." The OC hits a button on her belt and the two disappear. Gingka blinked.

"So be it." Galaxy said ominously, disappearing.

**Gingka: What just happened?!**

**Cheshire: I have no idea but…I guess we have to wait till the next chapter comes.**

**Gingka: How many chapters is this going to be?!**

**Galaxy: As many as we like.**

**Gingka: *emo corner***

**Chershire: MK says Thanks for reading, she hopes you enjoyed it…and some other stuff…Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Awesome Insane Collab ENJOY! **

A mysterious beeping sound fills the room. MK lays in a hospital bed, asleep.

"How are you, my dear?" A deep voice says across the room.

"I'm good...Doctor Ziggurat." MK's voice comes out mechanical sounding.

"Good...and do you know what you are going to do?"

"Destroy the authoress GalaxyPegasus14."

"Good. Go and don't come back until it's finished."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Again?!" Gingka could be heard yelling outside as an explosion sounded. Gingka turns around to see what caused the explosion and then wishes he hadn't. Galaxy whooped as she rode on a glitter wave towards him.

"Geronimooo!" Galaxy whooped as she washed Gingka away, the two ending up in front of the hospital. A large shadow filled the area where Gingka and Galaxy stood. Gingka dove onto Galaxy, pushing her out of the way as the shadow landed. MK stood amid the dust and turned to face the two G-named people.

Galaxy eeped, then blinked. "Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked MK.

MK blinked before shaking her head. "Destroy GalaxyPegasus14..." She spins her scythe and falls to one knee, aiming a bazooka towards the authoress.

"Wait, you won't shoot will you?" Gingka shakes his hands in front of him with a concerned look. Galaxy eeped and disappeared.

Gingka eeped and snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I'm not an authoress...or would I be an author?"

"Where?" MK grabbed Gingka shirt and held him in the air. "WHERE IS GALAXYPEGASUS14?!"

"I don't know." Gingka croaked out. She dropped him and turned. She spoke magic words.

"There, she can't leave the town. I have put up a border around the town that doesn't allow FFA authoress to leave." MK slowly starts to walk away.

"What if she's already outside it?" Gingka gulped.

"Then I will use the people inside to convince her to come back." MK said in a monotone voice. Galaxy frowned, her cameras picking up the whole scene. In a flash, she had teleported Gingka to her 'Evil Mastermind Lair."

"Galaxy...aren't you going to stop her?!" Gingka yelled into the Lair...hoping for a response.

"When I figure out what's going on, yes." Galaxy replied. MK appeared to the outer door. She contained two silly string canisters in her hands, shaking them vigorously before aiming at the door.

"What's that?" Gingka asked.

"Knock Knock..." MK's voice carried through.

"Who's there?"

"MK, please...let...me...in..." The monotone voice carried through the door.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chinny chin...wait, when did this become a nursery rhyme?" Gingka shouts.

Galaxy giggled. "I love fake doors! They fool so many people! Off to the Dalek battleship then!" the authoress disappeared. As the authoress and main protagonist arrived on the battleship, Gingka was quickly blown into the water. MK slowly walked towards Galaxy, shouting for her death!

Galaxy frowned. "Water in space? This is getting weirder and weirder. Epical!" she exploded into glitter.

"Not for long!" MK raised her hands and used Gravity Magic to bring the ships down to the water. Gingka sputtered and tried to keep him afloat. MK used her magic to put Galaxy back together and ban her from her shadow clones. "Nowhere to go now!"

Galaxy giggled and dove into the water. MK summoned a huge wave of water and Daleks and sent it racing towards Galaxy. Galaxy sent the Daleks right back at MK, having them fire stun darts. She pulled up a water shield and used magic to conjure a water bubble around the authoress. Galaxy giggled and grabbed a sword.

"How do you have a sword?" MK yelled as raised her scythe and raced forward.

Galaxy shrugged. "I'm an authoress?" she charged, raising her sword.

MK stopped, pondered on this, enjoyed a spot of water, and resumed charging at the authoress. Galaxy giggled suddenly and stopped running, sinking below the surface of the water with a splash. MK dove into the water and suddenly her outfit changed to a cute black swimsuit and a dark blue skirt around her waist reaching mid-thigh. Galaxy waved, giggling and releasing bubbles as she swam under the ship. MK swam after to her, not letting her prey escape. Galaxy frowned as she looked behind her. In a sudden movement, she ghosted through the walls of the ship and inside. MK used magic to seal the ship against shadow clones and ghosting... She smiled creepily but it didn't fill her face... She had gotten her prey cornered. Galaxy went and surrounded herself with Daleks. Suddenly, a small device flew into the magic sealed ship. A hologram of Dr. Ziggurat appeared and laughed maniacally at the trapped authoress.

"Ehh?" Galaxy blinked.

The doctor began a victory dance.

"YOU'RE TRAPPED! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" The doctor danced before grabbing his hip. "Not a good idea." He growled. "MK, destroy her~!" The brown-haired authoress raised her scythe and paused. She looked at Galaxy with a slightly confused look. "Senpai?"

Galaxy blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

MK looked at Galaxy with a horrified look and gasped.

"Senpai...I..."

"Oh shut it!" Dr. Ziggurat presses a button and MK screams as she's shocked with electricity...which hurts more under water. Gingka head-butts the doctor and almost loses the little breathe he gathered before appearing. He grabs the unconscious authoress and points up. He starts swimming up, hoping Galaxy will follow. Galaxy did so, having the Daleks fire at Ziggurat as she did so. The doctor vanished and reappeared at his lab.

"SO..." Doji's annoying voice fizzes through the hologram. "Did it work?"

"No." The doctor growled... "But we still have him..."

"Yes...Yes we do..." Doji and Dr. Ziggurat laughed evilly as they watched the monitors, portraying what was happening with the authoresses and main character. Galaxy sat on the bridge of the ship.

Gingka struggled but got the authoress onto the ship. He sat by her and silently waited for her to wake up.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She should be." Galaxy said.

"Senpai..." MK muttered. She gasped and sat up, like she had woken from a bad dream. "Ugh...Senpai...Gingka, how'd I get here?" She looked between the two.

"You tell me. What was with trying to kill me all of a sudden?" Galaxy asked.

"EH!" MK jolts to her feet and picks up her scythe for comfort. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Galaxy blinked. Gingka sweatdropped.

"Exactly what I said." Galaxy said.

"I never attacked you..." MK blinks. "I've been in the hospital, sick!"

Galaxy raised an eyebrow. "The Daleks have security camera evidence otherwise."

"Galaxy-Senpai...are you sure you're feeling alright?!" MK huffs a little. "I'm positive I didn't attack you! Look! CHESHIRE!" The OC appears and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did I leave the hospital?"

"You're on a ship in the middle of the ocean after falling from outer space and you're asking if you left the hospital?!" Cheshire spreads her hands. "Jeez, what did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"Her doc."

Galaxy pressed a button that showed video footage of what had happened. MK's mouth dropped open...

"I don't remember any of this!" She claims. She looks to the other two then back at Galaxy. "Senpai...wait, Cheshire...what did you say about my doctor..."

"They switched to some new doctor and wouldn't let anyone see you..."

"His name?" Gingka asks.

"Dr...Z...Zackly...I think. Something like that..."

Galaxy blinked. "Switched? Excuse me while I go throw Ziggurat off a cliff." the authoress tried to teleport, then groaned. "You disabled FFA powers in here."

"I did?" MK snaps her fingers. "There you go."

Galaxy instantly disappeared.

MK looked at Gingka. "What now?" Gingka asks.

"Burgers? My treat...you know, while we wait for Galaxy's return. I think she'll be awhile" The two smile and disappear off to the best hamburger shop of all, BULL BURGER!

Galaxy appeared in the Spiral Core, frowning.

Dr. Ziggurat resisted the urge to pee himself as the insane authoress appeared. He squealed a sound that was a cross between a pig and a little girl and backed up slowly.

"Let's not be rash...you know..."

"I'm not being rash." Galaxy said, approaching slowly.

"Um, I think you are...can't we talk about this?" The doctor chuckles nervously as Galaxy gets closer. "If you must know, I'm quite afraid of heights..."

"Well, that's why tossing you off a cliff is all the more effective." Galaxy said, poking Ziggurat in the center of his chest.

"I...I...I..."

"Dude..." MK's OC Cheshire appears. "You threw off the authoress's grove..."

"What?"

"You don't get that..." Cheshire shouts and glares at him.

"NO?"

"MK!" Cheshire yells and MK appears.

"What?"

"He didn't get my Emperor's New Groove movie joke!"

"WHAT?!" MK screeches. "Galaxy, toss him off the cliff!"

Galaxy shoved Ziggurat backwards with her finger, right off the cliff, which she had handily placed behind him while his attention was on her. The authoress then put on a random Emperor's New Groove costume and began strutting around.

MK joined her and the two authoress danced the night away.

*****MEANWHILE AT BULL BURGER******

Gingka slumped against the counter..."She left me...and I can't get home!" Gingka dropped his head and against the counter face down and a small snot bubble formed as the main protagonist fell asleep.

"MK, why'd you do that?" Cheshire asks MK's shadow clone version.

"Ah, He needs sleep and well, I didn't feel like sending him home. Let Benkei do it tomorrow." The two vanish and go back to the party where all the OCs of Galaxy and MK's one OC party with the authoresses!

Galaxy had somehow managed to drag a VERY reluctant Arashi Hikou onto the dance floor. The Chimera blader was standing around awkwardly, as he hadn't the slightest clue what to do. Meanwhile, Galaxy was mimicking the extremely bad dancing of the Doctor. MK and Cheshire made the debut as Cheshire did the sprinkler dance move...which she comment was ironic because cats normally hate water. MK looked like a spazzing chicken being electrocuted as she tried to dance. Galaxy eventually linked arms with Arashi Hikou and began skipping in a circle.

MK grabbed Anashi and Cheshire and joined Galaxy's circle...little did they know, they were being watched. A force lurked in the darkness...red eyes aglow. The eyes turned away and left the group to celebrate the victory they thought they had...but he would soon teach them. Yes, he would...and he would enjoy it. Galaxy grabbed Arashi Hagane and made him join his twin sister. The two Arashis sweatdropped in annoyance at being forced to dance.

"DOGPILE!" Galaxy yelled suddenly, pouncing on the unfortunate Arashi Hikou.

On and on they danced into the night…happy to have this chapter over. Well, MK was because she's the one posting. *Sticks tongue out*

* * *

**Me: CHAPTER TWO! DONE!**

**Gingka: You sound happy.**

**Me: Well, I'm late posting it.**

**Gingka: Yeah…You're always late though.**

**Me: *slaps Gingka* SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Finale

Chapter 3: The Finale

MK pulled out a water balloon. She was going to have fun. She poofed into Ryo Hagane's office and soaked it with paint and water. She giggled as she used glitter paint to write: GALAXY WAS HERE! She disappeared. Ryo blinked in surprise, then sighed. MK appeared outside the office and giggled as she walked in.

"Oh no." She faked. "What happened?"

Ryo sweatdropped.

"Galaxy was here?" MK read. "I'll go find her and make her clean it all up." MK disappeared. Ryo sweatdropped harder.

* * *

*****AT GALAXY'S SUPER SECRET LAIR*****

"GALAXY-NEE!"

"I thought you were calling her Senpai." Gingka sweatdrops.

"Well, I changed it. She is my Senpai, but she is also like a big sister so...hush up. GALAXY-NEE!"

"What? I'm busy!" Galaxy called from the ceiling, where she was occupied duct taping an annoyed Arashi Hikou to a Dalek.

"Nami-Nee wrecked Ryo's office and said it was you." MK flies up there. "Why are you taping him to a Dalek?"

"Because I can." Galaxy replied ominously. "And it wasn't me. Wait, Nami-Chan? I thought she was busy on the plotline set with the characters?"

"I need to get back there." Arashi sweatdropped.

"Nope." MK shakes her head. "She wrecked his office...maybe it was a shadow clone? I don't know."

Galaxy frowned. "She doesn't use shadow clones to my knowledge..."

MK gulped..."She started to recently. She got...jealous...yeah, jealous of your awesomeness so she started using them."

Galaxy paused and raised an eyebrow at MK, frowning slightly. "Really?"

MK rubbed the back of her head. "Really! Would I lie to you?!"

Galaxy frowned further. "She's as awesome as I am if you ask me... If not more so..."

"That's not the point though...the point is that she wrecked his office and said it was you." Galaxy raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious. "What?!"

"Show me a video of her doing it and I'll believe you."

"Um..." MK looks down and inhales sharply. "BYE!" She disappears.

Galaxy smirked slightly. "Thought so."

MK reappears at her lair.

"Dang it." She sighs as she plops down in her evil looking chair. "I couldn't do it...oh well. Maybe I'll just go do it to Nami." Suddenly, something moves behind her.

"WHO'S THERE?!" MK jumps to her feet and summons her scythe.

"Exterminate!" the word sounded out of the darkness as pudding was fired.

"Wh..." was all MK could say before pudding struck. "GALAXY-NEE!"

"Problem?" Galaxy's voice echoed, the authoress giggling.

"YOU KNOW I HATE PUDDING!" MK pouts before shoving pudding back at the authoress.

"Missed me!" Galaxy taunted, poofing into smoke.

A single pair of red eyes appears in the back. MK laughs.

"Ha-ha. Galaxy-Nee, really?!" Nothing happens but the eyes get closer. "Galaxy-Nee...I get it." MK said more seriously. "You can go give Ryuga his Stormflight suit back."

The eyes get closer and all the lights go out.

"Galaxy-Nee..." MK's voice wavers. The pair of eyes appears in front of her and hands grab her.

"AHHHH!"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek reacted, but could only fire pudding, thanks to Galaxy.

The red eyes destroy the Dalek and take MK away.

"Um, GALAXY!" Gingka screams as he runs to get the authoress.

Galaxy frowned as she lost communication with the Dalek. "Someone go figure out what happened at MK's lair?" She called. In mere seconds, she was surrounded by a swarm of the small yellow creatures known as Minions, all volunteering to go.

* * *

***Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere and Everywhere***

MK's body thumped as it hit the ground. She didn't move as Red Eyes had knocked her unconscious after her fifth escape attempt.

"Good job." Doji's hologram appeared.

"Yes..." Dr. Ziggurat came into the room with a wicked smile. "I suppose your idea wasn't bad, Doji."

* * *

Gingka yelped as the Minions flooded MK's lair.

"Galaxy, why'd you send Minions?!" Gingka shouted to the air.

"Needed to see what was going on." Galaxy's voice echoed.

"COME DOWN!" Gingka yelled. "OR...Out?!"

"I'm still in my lair, baka." Galaxy replied.

"Oh." Gingka says. "THEN HOW ARE WE TALKING? AND DO I HAVE TO KEEP YELLING?!"

"No, you don't have to keep yelling. I have speakers in MK's lair, but shh, she's not supposed to know that."

"Oh really." A female voice says. Cheshire jumps down and walks into the light. "I'm sure she'll be..." She stops.

"What?" Gingka asks.

"I don't know why...but...I smell Ryuga."

Galaxy appeared with a Dalek flanking her on either side. "You smell Ryuga?" She raised an eyebrow.

Cheshire nods. "Like I said, I don't know why...but he was here."

"Hmm..." Galaxy frowned.

Cheshire sniffed the air.

"Wait!" She sniffed again. "What's the smell?"

"What smell?"

"It..." The OC and Gingka fall to the ground, sound asleep.

Galaxy yelped and ducked into her Dalek shell, snapping the domed head shut over her head.

"Hahaha..." The dark laugh sounded from the room outside Galaxy's Dalek shell. The sound of footsteps tapped against the floor before something shoved the shell to the ground. Footsteps sounded, stopped, then sounded heavier as they leave.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks fired, but missed. Galaxy grunted and activated the eye stalk of the Dalek she was inside, looking around.

The man was gone and nowhere to be seen. Gingka and Cheshire were gone also.

Galaxy growled. "Daleks! Search, now!"

Hundreds of the aliens appeared at the authoress's command, fanning out with their cries of 'exterminate'.

Red Eyes watched from above. They move to the side and see a single pair of small golden eyes watching them. The two disappear as Galaxy continues to search with her Daleks.

After hours of coming up with nothing, Galaxy was back in her evil lair pouting.

Red Eyes watched as she sat in her chair and started spinning as she pouted.

Daleks and Minions surrounded Galaxy.

* * *

*****Meanwhile*****

"I suck as an authoress." MK wailed. "I REALLY DO!"

"And why do you suck as an authoress?" Doji asked for the fifth million time.

"Because." She sobs. "I got sick...then I got brainwashed..." She sniffled and snorted loudly. "AND NOW I GOT KIDNAPPED! WHY ME?!" She fell over and sobbed pitifully and loudly on the ground. Doji sighed as he looked on. Gingka sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET RID OF HER?!" He exclaimed to Ziggerat.

"Wait a little longer..." He watched a video screen of Galaxy's lair.

The authoress was still spinning in her chair.

"Does she do anything but spin in that chair?!" Doji exclaims.

"It's Galaxy. She's thinking..." Gingka says.

"Aha!" Galaxy suddenly stood and disappeared, along with all of her Daleks.

MK started to evilly laugh from the floor...growing louder into a crazed giggle.

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Ziggerat kicks her in the stomach but she only laughs louder.

"Dude." Gingka smiles. "If you thought i was bad...wait till you see what these two are like."

Before Gingka had finished speaking, everything was neon pink and covered in a layer of glitter an inch deep.

"Ne, Galaxy-Nee!" MK sits up. "Can I let myself out yet? The handcuffs are chaffing my wrists..."

"Eh?!" Doji turns to look at the authoress.

"What? You didn't think...Oh...you thought you had beaten me didn't you?" MK's eyes turn dark and creepy. "How cute..."

Gingka groaned. "Might wanna run for cover." He advised.

MK stands and breaks the chains as if they were toliet paper. She rubs her wrists and smiles.

"LET'S GO CRAZY!" She yells!

Everything turned an eye-hurting neon rainbow color.

MK giggled as she waved her scythe around, blasting pudding at different things.

Gingka hid behind Doji.

He got hit anyway because of Doji being a hologram.

"THIS DOESN'T WORK VERY WELL!" He yelled as pudding splattered all over him.

The room became a disco room, with flashing lights that gave everyone a headache.

"Sir!" a Dark Nebula worker exclaimed, running into the room.

"WHAT?!" Doji exclaimed as he phased in and out, due to the disco room.

"The entire planet looks like this." The worker gestured to their surroundings.

"The entire..." Dr. Ziggurat looks over and sees Galaxy and MK smiling and waving like all is right with the world.

Galaxy giggled. "Love hidden microphones tuned into MK-Chan's voice only. Makes finding her easy as pie, which is an ironic statement because pie's not actually that easy, but whatever."

"That's very true." MK said smartly. "Pi isn't easy."

"Um, that's two different types of Pi..." Dr. Ziggurat sweatdropped.

"No it's not." MK exclaims.

Galaxy giggled. "I know it up to 3.1415!"

Steam came out of MK's ears as she tried to list of Pi. She fell over with a heavy sigh. "Let's stop with the math and go back to the insanity. This isn't school you know."

Galaxy giggled. "Agreed."

MK lifted her scythe and began slamming the blade into different objects around the room while Cheshire shot paintballs at the different workers.

"I will kill them with... SUSPENSE!" Galaxy giggled maniacally.

MK facepalmed.

"What?" Dr. Ziggurat asks.

"Galaxy's gonna kill you all with suspense so I don't get to do anything more." MK took a seat on the sidelines and pouted.

Galaxy giggled. "Look up!"

MK looked up, wary of what Galaxy was going to do.

Large menacing weapons were hanging above the heads of Doji and Ziggurat, tied to the ceiling by... Suspenders?

MK laughed manically and looked over at Galaxy. "YOU MADE THEM! YOU REALLY MADE THEM!" She began to giggle manically and jump up and down.

Galaxy soon joined in the maniacal laughter.

"Ah..." Gingka sighed. "Maybe I can leave without them noticing?" He tried to tiptoe out of the room.

However, a force field appeared around him.

"YOU NO LEAVE!" Galaxy shrieked at an ear-splitting volume.

MK covered her ears right before Galaxy shrieked. "Jeez..." She said she grabbed her scythe and stopped it from floating in the air.

Galaxy giggled and poked Gingka on the nose.

"Starshipping!" MK coughed, referring to the collab she wrote with Nami about Galaxy's marriage to Gingka.

Galaxy turned and glared at MK, her face turning pink. Gingka animefell and went to the emo corner.

MK doubled over with laughter at the Galaxy's blushing.

"I do believe that's what you call a burn?" Dr. Ziggurat looks to Doji for confirmation. He nodded enthusiastically.

A suspender-held knife appeared above MK's head as well as Galaxy smirked slightly.

"Haircutshipping." The redheaded authoress said.

"NOOOOOO!" MK shrieked, breaking all the glass in the world. "NO!" She fell to her knees and cried.

Galaxy giggled. "Gotcha!"

"I...what did I ever do to you?!" MK cried. "WHY?!"

"Starshipping?" Galaxy sweatdropped.

"THAT WASN'T MY IDEA!" MK wailed. "THAT WAS NAMI'S!"

"Still..." Galaxy said ominously.

MK hopped up and walked over to Doji and Dr. Ziggurat.

"You know. I think we forgot we're here to get back at them. I mean isn't that why we let me get kidnapped...which isn't very fun at all!"

"Right." Galaxy giggled eerily.

MK looked over at Galaxy and slammed a pudding pie in her face.

Galaxy turned red. Suddenly, her eyes were blood red as the silver streaks in her hair turned jet black.

MK blinked and pulled Nami onto the scene. She hid behind the authoress and asked what was happening.

"Considering that you helped me gain control, I will spare you." Galaxy said, although her voice now had a tinge of darkness in it.

"That would be Nova." Nami said in a sing-song voice.

"Who's Nova?!" MK asked.

"Simple. I'm Galaxy's other half." 'Nova' replied.

"Nice to meet you, Nova." MK held out her hand to shake Nova's.

Nova narrowed her eyes and swatted MK's hand away before disappearing.

MK huffed. "Fine. Be a meanie Onee-San!"

"To make things clear, I'm not Galaxy." Nova's voice echoed.

"But..." MK stuttered. "You look her...you talk her...you...*sniffs* you smell like her too!"

Glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows. "I... What?" Nova snapped.

"You smell like her. Do you like Honey Buns?!" MK giggled.

Nova narrowed one eye. "You're making me reconsider not destroying you."

MK pulled out a Honey Bun out of Nami's jacket. Nami protest but MK won that fight. She split it in half and offered half to Nova.

Nova crossed her arms. "Seriously reconsideing it."

MK pouted inwardly and handed the other half to Galaxy.

Nova huffed and stalked off.

MK gasped. "STUPID LAPTOP!" She bowed. "Please forgive me, Lady Nova."

Nova blinked and turned back. "'Lady'?"

"Yeah. Lady. Well, you are beautiful, and graceful...You truly are a lady..." MK felt like one of the those weird obsessives lovers in the weird romance books.

Nova blinked in surprise.

"Why are you complimenting a villian?" Gingka hissed in MK's ear.

"Cause she's not a villain. She is Lady Nova, the most beautiful person ever to live...no woman could ever be as beautiful as she is..." MK winked as she held up a sign. It read: I'm kissing up to her...help me.

Gingka sweatdropped. "She's tried to kill me before."

Nova huffed. "Flattery won't do anything for you."

MK destroyed the sign. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Doji and Ziggurat watched this from the sidelines...confused about what was happening.

Nova stalked off.

MK sweatdropped a little and went to whisper something in Nova's ear.

"Doji and Ziggerat think you look really stupid with black stripes in your hair and they totally said that Galaxy was way cooler than you could ever be."

An angry tick mark appeared on Nova's head. "Shut up, both of you. Wipe that smug look off your face, Galaxy. I don't care if it's mental smirking. Same thing."

MK continued. "They also said...that because Galaxy married Gingka...you're married to him too...AND!" She cleared her throat. "That Nova...is the stupidest name EVER!"

Nova stormed off angrily, muttering threats to Galaxy, Doji, and Ziggurat under her breath.

"Well, now that you've effectively prevented her from teaming up with them, how do we stop her from taking over the world instead?" Gingka asked, crossing his arms.

MK looked at him.

"YOU CAN DO SOME OF THE WORK TOO YOU KNOW?!"

"I said 'we!'"

"WELL YOU THINK OF A PLAN!" MK turned so when she winked at Gingka, Nova didn't see it.

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a plan-maker, remember?!"

"Alright, then." MK thought. "I'll make the plan. You take out Nova."

"What?!"

"Yeah...but...you is not the plan maker...you is the guy who rushes in without thinking..."

"I can't beat her." Gingka hissed.

"You beat Nemesis but you can't beat Nova?!"

"Nemesis couldn't turn my face to pudding with a snap of his fingers!"

"True..." MK thought again. "Lady Nova."

Gingka sighed.

"Lady Nova...if you would...please..." MK kneeled on the ground. "Help us to destroy Doji and Ziggurat. They are terrible people and stand in the way of you ruling the world. We can't give you everything...our lives...everything you could ever want until we get rid of them. Please, Lady Nova. Only you can do this."

Nova raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy?!" Gingka hissed.

"No. Lady Nova is the only one who can do it." MK teared up. "See, she is the best evil authoress ever...and I...I couldn't never be as good as she is." MK fell to the ground. "Please..." A couple tears fell down MK's face.

Nova looked confused.

"I..." MK stopped.

Gingka was sweatdropping at her. Nova looked ever so slightly annoyed.

MK wiped her tears and stood. "Forget I said anything." Her bangs covered her eyes. "I don't care anymore."

"Where are you going?" Gingka asked as MK started to leave.

"I'm leaving FF...for good. Goodbye." MK ran out.

Gingka gasped in shock. Nova blinked, then growled and grabbed her head, falling to her knees.

Doji blinked..."She's gone?"

Gingka blinked in surprise, watching MK.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet!" Galaxy's voice yelled as her hair and eyes returned to their original colors. She stood and ran after MK.

MK was already gone. Never to return...

Galaxy disappeared to look for her.

MK sat in her lair after blocking it so none could enter. She sniffled and pulled her knees close.

Daleks were soon banging on the outside.

MK covered her ears and cried as the banging got louder.

"Oi! You've got some explaining to do!" Galaxy called.

"Go away..." MK sobbed. "Please..."

"MK-chaaaaaan, doushita noooooo?" Galaxy whined. (AN: Doushita no is how you say What's Wrong in Japanese.)

"I..."MK whispered. She stood and walked out to the door. She opened it and hugged Galaxy.

Galaxy hugged back.

"Arigatou..." MK thanked her.

"Ehh? For what?" Galaxy blinked, rubbing MK's back. A second pair of arms wrapped around the two girls.

MK sniffed as she looked at the second person hugging her.

It was Tsubasa. Gingka joined the group moments later.

"Why are you guys hugging me?"

"You needed a hug, so... I brought them along." Galaxy said.

"Thanks." MK wiped her tears and sniffled once more. "Come on. We got butt to kick."

"Why were you crying in the first place?" Tsubasa asked. Galaxy and Gingka giggled.

MK wiped her tears. "It doesn't matter..."

Tsubasa tilted his head. Gingka and Galaxy had managed to disappear.

"REALLY?!" MK said to the air as she wiped a falling tear.

Tsubasa blinked. "Huh?"

"They came up with this shipping for you and me..." MK sniffed. "Since we both got big haircuts...I just didn't say anything about it on here... They call it HaircutShipping." She blushed a little.

Tsubasa blushed as well. "O-oh...'

"And Galaxy said she wanted to end this chapter with us getting married..." MK sniffled. "But that's way too fast and..." MK turned away as her voice broke. "I don't think I can right now."

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's okay." MK's eyes were covered by her bangs again. "You wanna make me feel better, then let's get this back to an insanity story and finish this up." A small smile filled her lips.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Alright."

"GALAXY! GET OUT HERE SO WE CAN KICK BUTT! THAT'S WHAT I WANNA DO!" MK shouted.

Galaxy and Gingka reappeared.

"Where have you been?" Tsubasa asked.

"Right here." Gingka replied with a sweatdrop. "Galaxy wanted to see if you guys would kiss."

MK blushed and punched Galaxy's arm. "STOP IT!"

Galaxy rubbed her arm and pouted. "Dat hurted. Gingkie! Avenge meh!"

Gingka sweatdropped.

Red eyes appeared. "Aren't you forgetting about me?"

"Ryuga." MK looked at him. "We all know it's you. I told you Gingka would battle with you as much as you liked if you helped us...you can drop the act."

"DANG IT!" Ryuga smirked before looking at Gingka. "You own me some battles."

Gingka blinked. "Okay."

Galaxy giggled maniacally.

MK giggled too. "Let's finish this up cause I have a lot to edit now..."

Galaxy giggled. "Fourth wall breaking much? Careful, you'll create a paradox and then we'll have some Reapers to deal with."

"That's a Doctor Who joke, isn't it?" MK sighed. "I'm just starting that show. NO SPOILERS!" MK wacked Galaxy on the head with her scythe.

Galaxy pouted. "Yes, that's a Doctor Who reference." she groaned, rubbing her head.

"You know something..."

"Ehh?"

"I think Doji and Ziggy got away."

"We'll find them." Galaxy giggled.

MK pulled a laptop out of nowhere and started to type. "They're...still at the place...waiting for us?"

Galaxy blinked.

"I know right?!" MK resisted the urge to facepalm. "WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?!"

* * *

******MEANWHILE******

"Should we leave since they are gone?" Doji asks.

"But that will make them more mad." Ziggy said. "Galaxy threw me off a cliff last time. If we wait here...maybe they'll be nicer to us?"

"They're Bakas." Galaxy giggled, teleporting to the two.

"Hello." MK waved.

"Ah, feeling better?" Dr. Ziggurat asked. MK punched him to the moon.

"That helped."

Galaxy giggled and grabbed a large rocket out of nowhere. "Oh Doooojiiiii!"

Doji squealed a little as Galaxy called his name.

Galaxy snapped her fingers and tied Doji to the rocket with a sparkly jump rope. "Bye!" She giggled.

"You know...we can do this just because it's an insanity!" MK giggled.

"Yush!" Galaxy whooped, kicking the bottom of the rocket and causing it to take off. Gingka laughed at the authoress as she found herself caught in the fiery blast of her own rocket and was covered in soot.

MK giggled and then spot neon paint balls all over the room.

Galaxy blinked, looking down at her now black-spotted-with-neon-paint self. A tick mark appeared on her head, slowly growing bigger.

"Oops." MK giggled. She continued spraying the room with paint.

"She's gonna blow!" Gingka yelped, diving for cover behind Tsubasa.

MK and Galaxy continued their insanity till the early hours of the morning after many things had been done to the evil lair, you couldn't call it an evil lair anymore...

Galaxy, who was now a literal neon rainbow, looked around in satisfaction at the lair that she blended in with.

MK fell to the ground. "Now I'm tired..." She yawned.

Galaxy sat down, nodding. "Me too."

"I'm surprised you weren't tired hours earlier." Gingka sweatdropped, swiping paint off of them.

"Starshipping..." MK coughed as Gingka wiped paint off Galaxy's cheek. MK used her powers to make Gingka fall forward and give Galaxy a kiss on the lips.

Galaxy shrieked and fell over backwards, then disappeared.

MK giggled and stood again.

Gingka was beet red. Galaxy was hiding her face in her jacket and rocking back and forth.

MK giggled again at the fact that she had flustered Galaxy.

Galaxy raised her head slowly, shooting a heated glare at MK before slowly raising her fingers and snapping. Before the sound of her snap had faded, dozens of copies of Tsubasa were standing around in various outfits.

"AH!" MK squealed/screamed. "WHY YOU DO THIS?!"

A purely malicious grin appeared on Galaxy's face. "What goes around comes around." She said ominously.

MK squealed as she joined all the Tsubasas and danced around with them.

Galaxy giggled.

MK snapped her fingers and the disco ball appeared again. As Doji, Ziggy and all there workers were taken away, MK danced with the Tsubasas and Galaxy with Gingka.

Galaxy whooped and threw both arms straight up in the air, then wiggled her upper body back and forth, copying the Eleventh Doctor's bad dancing.

MK smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Tsubasa wiped it away and kissed her on the lips.

"OTP FTW!" Galaxy shrieked, jumping up and down and clapping.

MK blushed as Tsubasa put his arm around her. Gingka put his arm around Galaxy.

Galaxy poked Gingka's cheek for lack of anything better to do in her current awkward situation.

MK leaned against Tsubasa with a smile. He kissed the top of her hair and the two disappeared.

"Bye readers! We're done here... GLITTER." Galaxy's eyes went wide before she poofed into said substance.

* * *

**Me: AHHH! *bows* I'm so sorry I didn't get this up before! We finished this back in Feb and I'm just getting it up. *bangs head against desk* I'm a BAAKA! **

** To clear up somethings that happened here: **

** Haircutshipping: It's a joke among Nami, Galaxy, and me. At the end of January, I got a drastic haircut (13 inches donated) and it went from touching my lower back to barely touching my neck. It was…big. Lol. So the two of them started shipping me with Tsubasa (Who's one of my favorite characters anyway) because we both got haircuts…actually I think it was about the same length haircut…no, mine was a little shorter but that's still weird. O.o! **

** Me watching Doctor Who: NO! I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! I started to watch the first episode but I haven't gotten back to watching it yet. Sorry. **

** My breakdown: There was a lot going on for me during that time and reading back through this…I remember why I put this in here. It's personal problems but…*sighs* **

** Anywho, Thanks for reading you guys and again, sorry for getting this up like 2 months later. =P TTYL. **


End file.
